The present invention relates to an optical coupler, and more particularly, an optical coupler for optical backplanes that allows for front side overlays.
There are several prior art systems including, for example, fibers that have been treated to have a substantially reduced diameter relative to the directed fiber portions to allow them to be directed through a predetermined angle, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,393. However, that device is limited in that there is a single continuous fiber that does not allow any flexibility in changing the routing of the legs. Moreover, the device is limited to only a single optical fiber.
Other devices include connectors and fiber overlays on copper backplane panels. However, optical backplane connectors are typically feed-through devices that pass the optical signals from active or passive devices on the circuit packs or daughtercards through large holes cut in the copper backplane, and into the fiber overlays on the rear of the copper backplane. These holes create design issues as well as some electromagnetic interference problems. The fiber overlays could be mounted on the front (daughtercard side) of the backplane if there were connectors that allowed the fibers to be routed through a 90xc2x0 bend from the backplane to mate with the daughtercard.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an optical coupler that substantially obviates one or more of the problems and disadvantages in the prior art. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the apparatus and process particularly pointed out in the written description and claims, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve certain advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present inventions as embodied and broadly described herein, the inventions and directed to an optical coupler that includes a housing, a first opening configured to accept a first optical connector, a second opening configured to accept a second optical connector, the first opening being disposed at a predetermined angle relative to the second opening, and means for guiding light from the first opening to the second opening.
In another aspect, the inventions provide for an optical coupler that includes a housing, a first opening configured to accept a first optical connector, a second opening configured to accept a second optical connector, the first opening being disposed at a predetermined angle relative to the second opening, and a light guiding element disposed between the first and second openings to guide light from the first opening to the second opening.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the present inventions as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the present inventions and are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification. The drawings illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention but are not necessarily drawn to scale.